


Shorts

by Pat_A_Cat



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, LOONA (Korea Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-18 11:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_A_Cat/pseuds/Pat_A_Cat
Summary: Some little ideas I have
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Son Seungwan Wendy, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina/Hirai Momo, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	1. Masterlist

1\. Masterlist  
2\. Possessiveness ~ j-line x Dahyun  
3\. Cuddle Time ~ Jeongyeon & Dahyun & Chaeyoung  
4\. Marked ~ Joyri  
5\. Lavender ~ Wenrene & Wendy x Nayeon  
6\. Greedy ~ Mihyun  
7\. Greedy Alt Ending  
8\. Eat Me ~ Dahyun x Everyone  
9\. Twice Floofy Omegaverse  
10\. Red Velvet Floofy Omegaverse  
11\. Library ~ Dubchaeng  
12\. Omega Persuasion  
13\. Scenting ~ Joyri  
14\. Omegaverse Misooshu


	2. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!j-line x Omega!Dahyun

Mina

\- Mina was by far the most possessive of Dahyun’s alphas

-She was always touching the younger girl, whether that be an arm wrapped around her waist, their fingers laced together, or even just a hand on her shoulder

-Mina wanted to make sure her scent always lingered on Dahyun

-She got especially territorial around alphas outside of their group

-Music shows tended to put Mina on edge, ready to snap and growl at anyone who came too close

-A kiss on a cheek or a squeeze from their interlaced hands was usually enough to pacify her though

Sana

\- Sana was the opposite of Mina, preferring to show their little omega off

-Despite being in public she would coo at Dahyun and pull her into her lap, blatantly rubbing the insides of her thighs until Dahyun was red up to her ears

-During conversations with other alphas Sana would slide a hand around the back of Dahyun’s throat and rub at her scent glands

-Sana carried on the conversation normally as though her omega wasn’t whimpering, knees bulking, beside her as she rubbed her sensetive skin

-If Dahyun tried to break eye contact and look away Sana would tighten her hold on her neck to keep her from moving

-“It’s rude not to look someone in the eye when they’re talking to you puppy”

Momo

-The most passive of the three

-Didn’t really care either way

-She knew that Sana just liked to play around

-She also found Mina’s frustrated pouting and Dahyun’s flustered expressions to be amusing and beyond cute

-Momo would usually just try to help Dahyun keep Mina and Sana in line

-Backhugging Mina to calm her down and restrain her if she tried to get physical

-Saving Dahyun from Sana when the poor girl looked like she was going to explode she was so red

-Tbh she would def join Sana’s teasing sometimes

-Dahyun wouldn’t know what to do because suddenly there were two pairs of hands feeling her up in public

-Dahyun generally stays within her vicinity when in public because she mellowed them all out


	3. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Jeongyeon, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung

-Dahyun and Jeongyeon regularly have cuddle time together when the smell of alpha everywhere gets overwhelming

-Usually they do it in the maknae room or Jeongyeon’s room, but sometimes they commandeer the living room

-The other members always give the space up pretty easily

-No one has the will power to tell two pouty omegas no

-Pillows and blankets are taken from both girls’ rooms to build a nest to curl up in

-Dahyun usually sits in Jeong’s lap but sometimes they’ll lay down and Jeongyeon will lay her head on Dahyun’s chest

-They usually watch a movie, read a book together, or play some music while they talk quietly

-Chaeyoung was too embarrassed to ask to join after she presented

-But desperately wanted to

-Luckily Jeongyeon and Dahyun caught on and immediately dragged her into their cuddle puddle

-They had her squished in between them to make sure that she knew they wanted her there

-Chaeyoung’s pillows and sheets were added to the nest, making it bigger and softer

-With the addition of Chaeyoung they’ve started writing lyrics together too

-Sometimes they even try composing music

-Dahyun plays it on the piano for them when they finish it

-The room they use always smells like a mix of chocolate, strawberries, and floral scents after they’re done with it

-It’s not uncommon to see the alphas lounging around in the room the next day


	4. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy was the smuggest asshole after she'd first marked Yeri ~ Alpha! Joy x Omega! Yeri

\- Joy marked Yeri right at the base of her neck and she couldn’t resist showing off

-She was just so proud that Yeri had chosen to be with her

-She tried her damnedest to draw attention to the new scarring, caressing Yeri’s shoulders and collarbones and brushing her hair back all the time

-Joy even bought Yeri a plethora of chokers to draw attention to her neck

-Whenever someone would point it out Joy would puff out her chest and smirk haughtily

-“Yup, those are MY teeth marks”

-Yeri got all blushy and belligerent, slapping Joy’s arm and telling her to knock it off

-When they were alone Joy was a lot more soft and praising

-“It does hurt anymore, right?”

-“You look so pretty with my mark on your skin”

-“I still can’t believe you decided to be mine, that you let me have you like this”

-They liked to sit together, Yeri on Joy’s lap with her teeth fitted gently over the mark, Yeri running her fingers through Joy’s hair while humming a song

-She found Joy’s behavior to be slightly exasperating but extremely endearing

-For a while Yeri wore low cut shirts and always had her hair up

-If anyone pointed it out she would tell them it was just because she’d been feeling warm recently

-No one really believed her with the way she was blushing and stuttering though


	5. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy once mistook Nayeon for Irene ~ Alpha!Irene x Omega!Wendy x Alpha!Nayeon

“I should probably get back to my group now,” Wendy said. She gave Rośe one last hug before parting, raising up onto her tiptoes to nuzzle at the younger omega’s jaw.

She tried to squeeze past the other idols and see over their heads, her height making it hard. She brightened when the smell of lavender hit her nose, raising her head up to sniff out the scent.

Turning towards the smell she saw a petite figure with a head of long dark hair. She quickly made her way over, rapid ‘excuse mes’ mumbled under her breath as she made her way across the stage.

“Unnie!” She called as she got closer, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist and pressing up against her back. She relaxed into her warmth, nosing at the back of her neck. As she took a deep inhale of the lavender scent she could feel the other girl tensing in her arms, a sharp gasp falling from her lips.

“Unnie you smell diff-,” Wendy’s words were cut off as the other girl twisted in her arms, grabbing her by the biceps and keeping her at arms length. “Nayeon?”

Nayeon’s face was a bright red, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Wendy’s own face was starting to heat up in embarrassment, grabbing Nayeon’s shoulders and leaning closer.

“I-I, uh, it’s fine,” Nayeon stammered out, but Wendy was already talking over her, blathering apologies and rubbing at her shoulders apologetically.

Nayeon practically melted at the feeling of Wendy’s soft hands rubbing at her bare skin and the smell of freshly baked pastries wafting through the air, at Wendy’s wide soft eyes and pouting lips.

And that’s how Irene found them, holding each other, Wendy, red-faced and pouty, looking so concerned and apologetic and Nayeon, somehow even redder, flustered, but looking at Wendy in a way that made Irene’s gut twist.

Irene stormed over and ripped Wendy out of Nayeon’s hold with a vicious snarl and a wave of hostile pheromones. “Unnie!” Wendy tried to speak up but Irene hushed her with a look before turning back to glare at Nayeon.

Her obvious hostility effected everyone in the vicinity, many of the people around them whimpering and turning away. Irene refused to relent until Nayeon did, staring the younger alpha down, muscles tensed and ready for a fight.

Only when Nayeon broke her gaze, turning away to look at the ground, did Irene finally leave, a gentle grip on Wendy’s wrist as they walked away.

Nayeon was left with heat pooling in her belly and a chill running up her spine.

-

When they finally got back to their dorms Nayeon flopped onto the nearest sofa with an exasperated groan.

“Are you okay?” Jihyo asked, brow furrowing when she got closer to Nayeon. She took a sniff at the other girl. Nayeon groaned and pushed her away with a hand to the face.

Jihyo deflected and sniffed her again. “Why do you smell like Wendy? Her scent’s all over you.”

Nayeon groaned again and just sunk further into the sofa, “She thought I was Irene so she hugged me. Then she practically scented me!” Nayeon’s voice took an almost dreamy quality as she went on, “she was so soft, like pillows pressed against my back and she smelled like a homey little bakery” she finished with a sigh, a small smile on her face.

“But then Irene came and almost killed me. I think she wanted to, but she just glared at me until my soul left my body,” Nayeon’s face morphed into a grimace at the memory, “and I was left with half a boner and the need to pee myself in fear.”

Jihyo tried to hold back her laughter but she couldn’t. Nayeon’s pained face was just too funny.

Nayeon left out a huff and stormed off to her room. Maybe she could get her half boner to a full one with the scent of baked goods still clinging to her clothes…


	6. Greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina doesn’t like sharing ~ Alpha!Mina x Omega!Dahyun

Mina sighed with feigned disinterest as she looked down at Dahyun lazily, as though she didn’t deserve her attention.

Dahyun was on her knees in front of her, trembling and whimpering with tears forming in her pleading eyes. Her heat had hit her hard and she needed someone to help, but Mina wouldn’t. She was already begging on her knees, what more did she want?

It was taking all of Mina’s willpower to keep herself from just pinning Dahyun to the floor and rutting into her until she was full of her cum and plugged with her knot, but Dahyun didn’t deserve to have her knot in her, not after the little stunt she pulled.

Mina grabbed Dahyun roughly by the chin, squeezing until Dahyun let out a pained whimper, reaching up to clutch at Mina’s wrist with trembling hands. Mina leaned down so her face was almost touching Dahyun’s.

“Do you really want me puppy?” Dahyun nodded her head eagerly despite Mina’s brutal hold, “You want me to fill you up? To fuck you until you’re full of my cum?” Mina traced her thumb over Dahyun’s soft lips.

“Yes! Yes! Please Mina! I need you! I only want you!” Dahyun begged desperately, tightening her grip on Mina’s wrist.

Mina easily shook off Dahyun’s hands and let go of her chin, grabbing her throat this time. “Really? Because you seemed to enjoy bouncing on Jihyo’s cock during your last heat.” She growled, tightening her hand around Dahyun’s throat.

“I-I, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to” Dahyun was frantic now as Mina’s hold continued to tighten “I just- I just needed someone” she choked out, her breath cutting off.

“Oh, you didn’t mean to let Jihyo fuck you? You just so happened to end up with her knot inside of you? Completely by accident?” Mina’s every word came out as a low growl; her minty scent became sharper, vicious, but all it did was make more slick run down Dahyun’s thighs.

“I think you’re lying to me baby.” Mina finally let go of Dahyun’s throat, leaving her hunched over, coughing and gasping for air. “I think that you got down on your knees, just like you’re doing now, and begged Jihyo to fuck your tight little cunt until you were full of her cum like the little whore you are.” Dahyun could only stutter out soft denials as she shook her head desperately, eyes glued to the ground, wheezing.

Mina ran her fingers through Dahyun’s sweaty hair, digging her nails into her scalp “Are you such a little fucking slut that you can’t be satisfied with just one cock filling you up?” She grasped Dahyun’s hair and pulled her head back. The smaller girl let out a small gasp as pained flared in her head and she was forced to meet Mina’s eyes with her own.

“Don’t you have anything to say for yourself puppy?” Mina let go of Dahyun, stepping back and sitting on a couch. “I haven’t even heard one apology for letting someone else touch what’s mine.”

Dahyun scrambled towards Mina, jumbled apologies spilling from her lips, “ ’m sorry Unnie. Won’t do it again. I’ll be a good girl. Your good girl.” Dahyun nuzzled her cheek against Mina’s knee, letting the crisp scent of mint envelop her.

“Why don’t you show me just how much you want Unnie’s knot?” Mina started petting Dahyun who leaned into the first gentle touch Mina granted her, her eyes wide and eager to please. “Touch yourself for me puppy.”

Dahyun felt a shiver run through her body at the command, sliding her hand under her skirt and into her panties, a sharp gasp falling from her lips. She was horribly wet, her panties soaked and slick smeared all over the insides of her thighs, and her clit was painfully swollen, a low moan falling from her lips when she barely brushed it.

Mina smiled down at Dahyun as she pet her, toying with her silky hair. “Don’t be gentle with yourself puppy. I want you to use three fingers and fuck yourself roughly, just like I would.” Mina used her other hand to palm at the straining bulge in her pants.

Dahyun buried her face against the inside of Mina’s leg as she buried three fingers inside of herself, pistoning them in and out of herself. The sound of Dahyun’s labored panting and the slick sounds of her fucking herself filled the room; Mina thought she sounded so pretty like this.

“Unnie, ‘s not enough. Need more. Need you.” Dahyun was pleading again, her thumb slipping over her clit.

Mina unzipped her pants and pulled them down just enough for her to slip her dick out. She spit in her hand and started jerking herself off, precum already starting to bead at the tip.

“Is this what you want puppy?” Mina asked rubbing her thumb over her head and smearing her precum over her length.

Dahyun mewled at the sight of Mina rubbing herself, sliding her tongue across her bottom lip and digging her teeth into it.

Dahyun rose up and lapped around the head of her cock a few times before slipping it into her mouth, looking up to lock eyes with Mina and suckling on it gently. The extra pleasure had Mina releasing more precum and when Dahyun tasted it she finally felt the tension in her body release.

Dahyun’s whole body shook as she came, but she kept her lips firmly wrapped around Mina’s cockhead, her moans causing vibrations along the sensitive flesh. Her slick was everywhere now, dripping in long lines from her thighs to her knees and contributing to the small puddle that had formed between her legs.

“My pretty messy baby.” Mina cooed sliding her hand down from Dahyun’s head to cup her cheek, rubbing her thumb along the soft skin.

Dahyun really did look so pretty like this. With her face a dark red, still suckling on her cock as she looked up at Mina with such a soft gaze. She let out a muffled whine as her hard started moving in her panties again, the heat already starting to swell in her body once more.

“Such a pathetic little puppy.” Mina patted Dahyun’s cheek a little too roughly to be kind, “kneeling in a puddle of your own slick and you’re still so desperate to get fucked.”

Dahyun started to blow Mina more vigorously, taking a little more of her cock every time until the head was nestled snuggly in her throat. Mina kept her hand on Dahyun’s chubby cheek, moaning at the feeling of her cockhead bumping against the inside of her cheek under it.

“Is this what you did for Jihyo puppy?” Mina crooned placing her other hand on the back of Dahyun’s neck. “You slobbered all over her cock, choked on it,” She pushed down on her neck, forcing Dahyun’s nose against her abdomen. The smaller girl coughed at the rough intrusion, drool coating Mina’s cock and dribbling down her chin.

Mina’s hand on her cheek took a firmer hold, digging into the soft flesh and forcing Dahyun to look up at her while she choked on her cock. “You did all of that, just so that Jihyo would fuck you?” Dahyun’s teary gaze told her everything she needed to know, “God you’re pathetic.”

Mina shoved Dahyun off of her, a look of derision on her face as Dahyun sputtered and coughed on the floor. Despite the rough treatment Dahyun’s hand never stopped moving between her legs, pleasure surging through her even as her lungs burned.

“Can’t even suck a cock right. Pathetic and useless.” Mina scoffed and stood up, pulling her pants back up and turning to walk away.

Dahyun grabbed Mina’s ankle before she could even take a step. Mina could feel the slick on Dahyun’s drenched hand as she held her in place desperately.

“Wait, wait! Mina please! I-I I’m sorry, it won’t happen again! I swear it won’t! I’ll be good! I’ll do whatever you want so please just help me.” Dahyun’s voice broke at the end, her desperation and need overwhelming.

Mina turned back around to look down at her, “If you’re so desperate maybe you should find someone else to help you.” Her voice sounded sweet and helpful but there was an underlying edge to it and her gaze was icy.

She left the room without another pause even as Dahyun begged her to come back until she was out of sight.

Dahyun understoood the underlying command in Mina’s words. She meant for Dahyun to ride out her heat alone, unsatisfied and needy for days straight.

The tears finally spilled down Dahyun’s cheeks as she nuzzled her face into the sofa, inhaling the lingering smell of mint deeply. With a whimper she slipped her hand back between her thighs, sobbing quietly even as another orgasm wracked her body.


	7. Greedy Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short alternate ending of Greedy that I couldn't stop thinking about

Dahyun understoood the underlying command in Mina’s word. She meant for Dahyun to ride out her heat alone, unsatisfied and needy for days straight.

A whimper left Dahyun’s lips as she cupped herself through her panties. She couldn’t go through her heat alone, no, she wouldn’t. If Mina wouldn’t fuck her, fine. She’d find someone who would.

With lust fueled defiance running through her, Dahyun stood up on her shaky legs and walked towards the bedrooms…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a short add-on to this in [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269675/chapters/50954917) of my other fic Snippets


	8. Eat Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one was actually inspired by a picture someone reblogged on tumblr with a concept that I got a little carried away with ~ Dahyun x Everyone

When Nayeon asked her to try on some new clothes she bought her, Dahyun wasn’t expecting to get shoved out of the room pantsless, but the click of the lock solidified her reality. 

“Nayeon Unnie! Let me back in! Please!” She banged on the door frantically, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one passed by. “Go show off what I bought you babygirl; I’m sure the other girls will love it,” Dahyun let out an embarrassed whimper at her words, “and if I find out you put pants on I’m going to spank you until your ass glows and you can walk around showing off how much of a brat you are along with your new panties.” Nayeon said it in such a flippant way, but Dahyun knew she’d follow through with her threat. 

She could always go hide in her room, but it was almost lunch time and she’d skipped breakfast. Crippling embarrassment or agonizing hunger? Her stomach rumbled loudly. Crippling embarrassment it is. 

With a defeated sigh Dahyun walked towards the kitchen in only a graphic tee, her bra, and the new underwear that Nayeon bought her. The shirt stopped right above the waitband of her underwear, not hiding the words ‘EAT ME’ printed boldly on the front of them at all. 

It seemed as though everyone but Dahyun and Nayeon were congregated in the kitchen. Jihyo and Jeongyeon were cooking at the stove, Momo crowding around them impatiently; Sana was practically asleep on the table, Mina’s fingers running through her hair as she played a game on her phone; Chaeyoung doodled in her art book as Tzuyu watched over her shoulder silently, her eyes alight with interest. 

Dahyun entered the room as inconspicuously as she could, but Tzuyu easily saw her. The girl’s eyes widened at her state of dress and Dahyun was grateful for Tzuyu’s silent reaction, until she tapped on Chaeyoung’s shoulder and got her attention that is. 

Chaeyoung let out a loud gasp, taking in the words printed on her underwear before making eye contact with Dahyun, a mischievous smile curling on her face as she giggled. “Wow Dahyunnie, this is a rather bold style you have going for you today,” she said, eyes settling back on her underwear. 

Suddenly, all eyes were on her. 

There was a clatter as Jihyo dropped her spatula, she and Jeongyeon stared at her even as the food sizzled between them; Momo’s eyes spoke of a very different kind of hunger, her tongue darting out to lick her lips; Sana was wide awake now, lips set in an amused smile, her eyes glinting with mischief; Mina took in the sight of Dahyun’s bare legs and raunchy underwear appreciatively, a deceptively sweet smile gracing her lips as they locked eyes; Chaeyoung was still giggling at Dahyun’s growing distress and Tzuyu was staring at her with such intensity that she felt naked under gaze. 

Dahyun felt her face heating up, red crawling up her collarbones all the way to her ears. She fidgeted with her shirt, trying to pull it down low enough to cover the words. “I-I, Nayeon- she” she stuttered out, her words cutting off with a choked whimper when she felt her throat starting to close up. Her legs trembled from the overwhelming embarrassment, shifting from foot to foot merely to do something with herself, but it only served to draw everyone’s attention to her legs as her thighs stretched and flexed. 

She scurried over to the table, sitting beside Tzuyu to hide behind her larger frame and the table. She kept her gaze firmly on the table, fiddling with her fingers nervously at the feeling of everyone’s eyes burning into her. She could feel the heat radiating from her face, tears were starting to brim in her eyes from the sheer embarrassment, and the feeling was swelling in her chest making her throat tight.

But she could also feel how wet her panties were when she sat down. The heat swirling low in her belly seemed to intensify the more she wanted to cry. Oh God, her underwear was white; when she stood up there would definitely be a dark spot. Someone might notice. Dahyun felt herself gush at the thought, clenching her hands into tight fists as she made her situation worse. 

“Dahyun?” Jihyo’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Y-yes Unnie?” She finally looked up, resolutely avoiding Sana’s salacious gaze and Mina’s predatory one. 

“Could you get something for me?” 

“C-couldn’t Sana or Mina-“ 

“You wouldn’t wanna disappoint me, would you babygirl?” 

“O-of course not Unnie,” Dahyun said defeatedly, scrambling out of her chair and walking around the table. Sana landed a firm swat on her ass as she passed by, humming contently as Dahyun’s pale skin reddened into a handprint and a yelp fell from her lips. 

Dahyun shuffled by the counter nervously, quietly waiting for directions. Jihyo purposely ignored her, loving watching her squirm out of the corner of her eye. 

Dahyun thought she was going to combust on the spot from the tension when Jihyo finally pointed at the cabinet above their heads. “Could you get the salt for me honey?” Jihyo asked sweetly; her smile was saccharine, but her gaze was stern.

They both knew that Dahyun couldn’t reach the cabinet, that Jeongyeon could’ve easily reached over and gotten it herself, that it was all just pretense, but Dahyun also knew that questioning Jihyo’s thinly veiled command would just put her in a worse place than she already was. 

She reached for the unattainable, pushing herself up onto her tippy toes and straining while everyone else enjoyed the view.

Her shirt lifted up, showing the smooth expanse of her lower back. Her calves and thighs flexed as she reached up, leaning onto her right side; her left butt cheek lifted and flexed beneath the tight fabric. She laid her left leg on the counter, straining higher, revealing the dark patch on her underwear and the dampness between her thighs. 

Momo’s self-control snapped.

She ripped off Dahyun’s panties and dropped to her knees, one hand grabbing her ass cheek while the other took a firm hold of her left thigh, keeping her pinned in place. She licked up the inside of her thigh until she got to Dahyun’s slick heat and they both moaned. 

Momo ate her out vigorously as Dahyun whimpered on the counter. She was drowning in pleasure until her eyes locked with Jihyo’s and it all came rushing back to her. 

She was spread out on the counter in the kitchen of the dorms while Momo ate her out. Everyone could hear her whimpers, see the red flush coloring her skin, the slick dripping down her shaking thighs. 

She felt so exposed. 

And it felt **so** good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a continuation to this in Snippets [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269675/chapters/51206290)


	9. Twice Floofy Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegaverse but when they go into heats or ruts their more animalistic qualities manifest physically too like in the form of ears, tails, fangs, etc.

Nayeon

Her ears and tails are a mottled brown, black, and white combination. The base color is a solid brown with smears of black and white. The mottled mix of colors is more prominent at the tips of her ears and tail and gradually lessens towards her base, going from a blend at the tips, to frequent blobs on a brown background, to sparsely distributed around the base, being almost solid brown. She loves her colorful coat and enjoys showing it off whenever her ears and tail manifest. It’s a good time to ask her for something; she’ll likely do it if you throw in enough compliments, but she’ll preen and posture the whole time. 

Jeongyeon

Her fur is mostly a light sandy brown color with white at the bases of her ears and tail. The white portions are small, only lining the bases of her ears and extending about an inch from the base of her tail. She likes to use her tail to fuck with the others, wrapping around ankles to trip them up or brushing lightly to imitate bugs. The most dexterous with her tail; sometimes she uses it to open lower cabinets or pick things up. 

Momo

Her ears and tail are mostly a solid black, only disrupted by thin rings of white fur. On her ears, half rings are about three-fourths of the way up, the white only on the backs of her ears and not the front where they concave. Her tail has a ring about an inch from the base of it, one three-fourths from the end, and one about an inch under that one. She has the most effective puppy dog eyes and their power only increases with the addition of her ears and tail. No one could say no to Momo when she made that face at them, ears pinned back, tail wrapping around their leg affectionately. 

Sana

Her fur is a light blonde color. Her ears are mostly blonde with brown at the tips. Her tail is a light blonde until about three-fourths of the way where it starts deepening to a light brown then a dark brown at the end. Sana has the longest ears, tall and expressive on top of her head. She’s also the fondest of wrapping her tail around the others. 

Jihyo

Bushy fur, but in a different way from Chaeyoung’s erratic floof; it follows the natural direction it should grow rather than stick out. Her ears are much furrier at the base, thick on her head and tapering to a point drastically at the tips, kindve making the shape of a spade in a deck of cards. Her fur has different shades of gray, darker at the base of her ears and tail and fading to a lighter shade at the ends. She looks very intimidating when she puffs herself up because her fur stands on end, expanding substantially, and making her look bigger, not to mention the fangs, claws, and piercing eyes.

Mina

Her tail is a solid pure white; her ears are mostly white except for the upper half; those are speckled with dots of black at the tip that fade gradually to a dark gray then a light gray right around the middle. Her animalistic extremities are the most involuntarily expressive. They tend to show her emotions whether she wants or means for them to. EX: Stone-faced Mina with a rapidly wagging tail. 

Dahyun

Her right ear is a jet black, the left a light blonde color -slightly darker than Sana’s- with a teensy bit of black right at the base. Her tail is mostly blonde except for at the very tip where the color abruptly changes to black. Dahyun’s blonde ear is more sensitive than the other and seems to be twitching or moving almost constantly. Her fur is quite short so it feels similar to down feathers. 

Chaeyoung

An unreasonable amount of fluff. Her ears and tail are orange (think DTNA era) with a slight brown tinge at the base of them. Extremely floofy; her ears have a thick layer of fur and her tail is very bushy. They’re always messy, hair sticking out erratically on her ears and floofly tail. Usually the other members try to brush it into submission but are rarely successful. She has two thick gold hoop piercings in her right ear, on the edge of the ear in middle, one about an inch under the other. The most fun to cuddle with due to the sheer amount of floof, Jihyo’s a close runner up though.

Tzuyu

Her right ear and tail are completely jet black; the left one is white at the base and the top, a strip of light gray slightly thinner than the white parts in the middle. Her tail is the longest out of the group and her fur is always so sleek and shiny looking. She tends to slap the others quite hard with her tail whenever she wags it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just completely taken by the thought of Chaeyoung being a floofy little runt


	10. Red Velvet Floofy Omegaverse

Irene

Her ears and tail are marbled black. The base color is jet black with thin lines of white running erratically all over her fur. That habit she has of hitting people in retaliation? She now has another appendage to employ in her smacking of others. The other girls can expect a good tail whapping if they make fun of her while she still has it. That habit she has of slapping Wendy’s butt? Now made significantly easier with the addition of an appendage at butt height. Basically her tail acts as an enabler. 

Seulgi

Mottled brown; the base color is a dark brown with spots of lighter shades of brown. The spots seem to cover all shades of brown, from the lightest to the dark brown that’s almost solid at the base of her ears and tail. The lighter colors congregate more towards the tips of her ears and tail. The spots are more frequent at the tips and become sparser towards the base; only the very base of her ears is a solid dark brown, but around her tail the bottom fourth is almost a solid brown. She has the most fur in the group, not overly so, but more than average. Over the years she’s developed the ability to draw with her tail. The only medium she can currently use is pencils, but she’s trying to learn how to use others. Painting seems to be promising and her tail works as a sufficient brush; she’s yet to find a brand that doesn’t stain her fur though. The other girls always found it amusing when they see Seulgi’s color tipped tail. 

Wendy

Her ears and tail are the same pale platinum blonde as her hair is right now (stream Psycho!!!). She has black dots on the outsides of both ears in neat lines, starting from the tip and extending all the way to the base of her ears. She has a short line of three black dots very close to the end of her tail on the top. On each ear she has three double-sided stud piercings. One at the very tip and the others a little bit lower at the very edges of both sides of her ears, forming a triangle. Her extra appendages are just as outrageously expressive as her face. Her facial expressions are now accompanied by floppy ears and a flailing tail; she feels her emotions with her whole body. Anxiety prompted ear twitching, confusion caused her ears to tilt to the sides, and happiness was of course shown through vigorous tail wagging. The volume and pitch of her singing also affect her ears. The higher and louder she sings the more her ears press down. When she’s belting out those powerful high notes her ears tend to lay flat on her head.

Joy

Red, think Red Flavor era red. Her fur is a slightly darker shade at the base of her ears and tail and lightens towards the tips. Has the longest ears and tail out of the group. She tends to get surprised even more easily when she has her ears and tail due to her enhanced hearing. Her ears will perk up, her tail will stand shock straight behind her, and her hair will stand on end, making her look like a spooked cat. The other girls would rub and pet her ears to sooth her while Joy wrapped her tail around them for comfort. Some of the worst times for her were during music shows when confetti went off without their prior knowledge.

Yeri

Her ears are a dark brown on the top; about three-fourths of the way down the color abruptly switches to blonde. Her tail is mostly brown; much like her ears about three-fourths from the base the color switches to blonde until the tip. Her ears always give away when she’s lying. Half-truths caused them to start involuntarily twitching and flat out lies made one of her ears press flat against her head while the other stood rigid. They made causing mischief a lot harder for her. It also means that she’s an open book. No more teasing and making joking insults unless she wanted to show just how deeply she disagreed with her own words. Once when Joy was calling herself pretty, Yeri contradicted her and her right ear immediately flopped down against her head.


	11. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun helps Chaeyoung relieve some stress. Based off of [Sebby's masterpiece](https://centermina.tumblr.com/post/616354301864001536/library-dubchaeng)

“Dahyun!” Chaeyoung hissed as Dahyun started climbing under her desk, a dull thump and a low whimper sounding when she hit her head.

“Shh! Just relax,” Dahyun whispered, finally situating herself under the desk and palming at Chaeyoung through her pants. “You looked so stressed studying for your exams so I thought I’d help you out.”

Dahyun’s face was a bright red as she unzipped Chaeyoung’s pants, pulling her half hard cock out into the open. She wasn’t usually one to start something in public but Chaeyoung looked like she was going to start crying into her textbook.

Dahyun spat on her cock, using her spit and the precum beading at the top of her dick to pump her to full length. She wrapped her hand around the head of her cock rubbing her thumb over her leaking slit while laving wet licks up the underside from the the bottom to the top.

“Haa, Dahyun.” Chaeyoung moaned when Dahyun enveloped the head of her dick in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before bobbing swallowly to work Chaeyoung’s dick deeper.

Chaeyoung’s own face was as red as Dahyun’s now, her hands cleanched so tightly that cracks started to web up her pencil. She let out another choked groan when she felt Dahyun’s nose touch her abdomen.

Chaeyoung couldn’t help herself; she held Dahyun against herself as she started to fuck her mouth deeply. Chaeyoung was bent over her desk lost in the sensation of Dahyun’s hot, wet, mouth around her cock, pushing Dahyun’s head down against her thrusting hips.

Dahyun held onto the supports of Chaeyoung’s chair, bracing herself as Chaeyoung humped against her face roughly, using her. Dahyun tried to help her along, rubbing her tongue against her length and swallowing when she felt Chaeyoung bury herself in her throat.

It wasn’t long before Chaeyoung came, a heavy pulsing against her tongue the only warning Dahyun got before Chaeyoung laced her fingers in Dahyun’s hair, keeping her cock firmly in Dahyun’s throat as her hips lifted off her chair to bury herself as deeply as she could.

Chaeyoung’s cock pulsed thick spurts of cum down Dahyun’s throat as she panted above her, fingers finally loosening their grip when her flow diminished to a light dribble.

Dahyun was starting to feel light headed just as Chaeyoung released her to start petting her hair instead. She pulled up enough to take a deep breath through her nose and swallow the load resting on her tongue before sliding back down to clean Chaeyoung up.

Chaeyoung hummed softly as Dahyun’s tongue slid lightly over her dick, continuing to card her fingers through Dahyun’s hair until she pulled off with a quiet pop.

Dahyun laid a light kiss against Chaeyoung’s dick before tucking her back into her pants, zipping her back up with an embarrassed giggle as Chaeyoung smiled down at her.

Just as Chaeyoung opened her mouth to thank her the scrape of a chair startled them, Tzuyu leaning out from behind the divider.

“Can I have a turn too?”


	12. Omega Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas' _persuasive_ tendencies

I really like the thought of omegas using their rank to their advantage, like initially they’re somewhat timid about their rank but as they become more experienced and settle into their own skin they learn how to use it to <strike> manipulate</strike> persuade others into doing what they want.

Yeri’s little shit energy would increase exponentially. When she realizes she can get away with just about anything simply by giving puppy dog eyes and pouting a little she really starts to push the boundaries. Rip Joohyun, even when she steels herself against Yeri’s devastatingly cute attacks the younger girl would usually recruit Seulgi to back her up and lessen her punishment.

Chaeyoung would be along the same vein, but she’s a firecracker right from the get go, immediately comfortable in her new rank and ready to wreak havoc. She’d poke fun at the others incessantly and when they finally retaliated she’d skip asking for forgiveness and instead hide behind someone else, inciting them to deal with the miffed alpha for her while acting like the pinnacle of innocence. Often she’d bring Dahyun along for the fun and with the two of them working together they’d be practically unstoppable.

Wheein would be among the trouble makers, but definitely not as bad as the aforementioned two. Her ability to weasel her way out of consequences just gave her a little wiggle room to do what she wants. She’d be peak Wheepup energy, easily excitable, eager for attention, and just a little too boisterous sometimes. Solar occasionally got exasperated with the girl but when she saw what Irene and Jihyo have to deal with she counted herself lucky.

Wendy and Moonbyul would be real lady-killers. The grease factor would increase tenfold. Dorky phrases and gestures would now be accompanied by the most alluring of scents. Wendy usually laughed it off after whereas Byul tended to get blushy, but the hearty laughter and red cheeks just served to make them more endearing. They usually only did it in jest but they knew that they could easily capture anyone’s attention with honeyed words and a few well placed touches if they so wanted to, and they make sure everyone else knew too.

Jeongyeon, Dahyun, Kim Lip, and Chuu are all in the ‘get whatever they damn well please’ Club.

Having grown up so closely with Nayeon and Jihyo, Jeongyeon learned just what made alphas tick and made good use of it; how firmly she had the two alphas wrapped around her finger was proof. The mere curl of a finger had them at her beck and call and the addition of a raised eyebrow and a few taunting words were enough to get just about anyone else to kiss her boots too.

Jungeun was just starting to realize that she could have the kind of power Jeongyeon wielded effortlessly. She’d found that pandering to and stroking alphas’ egos were extremely effective in getting what she wants. Everyone knew that Jungeun was stubborn, so Jungeun giving in, even just the slightest bit, felt like an accomplishment- something to really brag about. So she occasionally threw them a bone, gave them a little taste that would leave them salivating for more.

Dahyun didn’t pull her rank often but when she did she pulled all the stops: nonstop attention, scenting, touching, pouting, whining, pleading, begging- she didn’t stop until she got what she wanted and her advances only get more intense until she got them to crack. She’s even sent a few alphas into rut, so overwhelmed that they turned into a panting needy mess. At that point she knew she’d won; it wasn’t hard to make someone surrender to her whims when they were desperate to please and would do just about anything to get their hands on her.

Jiwoo was so used to hearing ‘yes’ all the time that she didn’t always take ‘no’ very well. She’d ask a few times -with increasing insistence- but soon enough she’d be tugging on someone else’s sleeve to pout and whine her way to what she wanted. And when she inevitably got what she wanted she’d come back, still all sunshine and smiles, and humble brag until she got under their skin, until they were angry enough to fulfill her next request to show her they were just as good.

Haseul only really pulled her influence over others when she was feeling particularly sly or playful. Usually she only used her scent to comfort others; the younger girls found Haseul’s presence especially soothing after a long day. She could easily deescalate arguments and calm aggressors, but she wasn’t above occasionally using it to win petty arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeri and Chaeyoung are harbringers of chaos. Wheein just wants to have fun but occasionally fucks shit up in the process. Wendy and Moonbyul have both unintentionally garnered harems. Omega Jeongyeon is just too powerful. Kim Lip is the smuggest bitch. Dahyun in relentless, escape is impossible, compliance inevitable. Chuu is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Haseul is the only responsible one here. With great power comes great responsibility.


	13. Scenting

“Joy.”

“Joy!”

“Joy I fucking swear!”

Yeri hadn’t even had time to take her coat off before her girlfriend was practically on top of her, snuffling urgently at any spot of exposed skin and gripping tightly at her hips when Yeri tried to squirm away.

She evidently didn’t like what she smelled, her nose scrunching up and ears flattening against her head as a low growl rumbled from her throat. Joy rubbed their cheeks together aggressively before moving to her scent glands, nosing at them thoroughly, making Yeri’s knees weak at the rough treatment of her delicate skin. Joy just held Yeri closer when she felt the younger girl’s legs start to tremble.

Yeri tilted her head to the side as she huffed. Nayeon has always been touchy feely and she’d been no different tonight while they had dinner. Usually Joy didn’t care much, didn’t give her much more than a passing sniff and a quick nuzzle, but when she was fresh out of her rut was a different story.

Joy could barely keep her hands off Yeri; she tried her best to tamp down on her instincts, she really did, and Yeri appreciates her efforts, but it was hard. Hard when just a few hours without Yeri left her irritable, ears flicking in annoyance and tail whipping agitatedly until she had Yeri in her arms again. Hard when Joy wanted to shove Seulgi away and cover Yeri in hickies when she had her arm around the omega’s waist(and that’s exactly what she did yesterday, a smattering of dark bruises on Yeri’s collarbone, Seulgi had merely given the youngest alpha an amused chuckle before leaving them be).

And Yeri couldn’t help but indulge Joy sometimes(read: all the time), if only to see the self satisfied look on her face when she smelled the way their scents mixed. So she let Joy cuddle her, mark her, and follow her around like an overgrown puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this a long time ago and have no idea where I was going with it so heres a drabble I guess lol


	14. Omegaverse Misooshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but what about Alpha!Miyeon x Omega!Shuhua x Alpha!Soojin

As per usual, Shuhua is all over Soojin all the time, turns out it’s partially because Soojin doesn’t act like your typical alpha. Always flirting and playing around with Soojin makes Shuhua feel like she’s in control, she likes being the pursuer; her rank tends to leave her feeling vulnerable so it’s new, a lil empowering.

Which is why whenever Miyeon showers her in affection she shys away from it, easily getting flustered. Miyeon’s assertiveness leaves her off balance, off kilter, she’s recieved tons of attention from alphas (what omega hasn’t) but never from one she actually wanted it from.

-

But also the way Shuhua can never look Miyeon in the eyes, what if she can’t handle her scent either 🥺

Soojin’s scent is something soft, more subtle than most alphas, she has a firm control over it and tends to tamp down on it. Shuhua likes to nuzzle her face into her scent gland to get a better whiff of her. She’d whine and prod Soojin until she scented her with a roll of the eyes even as a fond smile quirked the edges of her lips, Shuhua purring as Soojin rubbed their cheeks together and nosed at her scent gland.

Miyeon’s scent is strong, heady, usually it’s pretty mellow but she doesn’t have as good of control of it. It tends to spike rapidly with her emotions, potent when she gets excited and she’s always excited when Shuhua’s around. Shuhua loved Miyeon’s scent just as much as Soojin’s but when Miyeon comes barreling up to her, pulling her into a hug and releasing her scent strongly enough to fill the room Shuhua can’t take it; it makes her head spin and her lower stomach tingle. When she’d come back to herself she would push Miyeon away to arms length, holding her away with trembling arms even as Miyeon whined. Miyeon’s scent would stick to her the rest of the day, sending shivers down Shuhua’s spine whenever she caught a strong whiff.


End file.
